What is going on?
by TiffanieFaythe25
Summary: This takes place when Annabeth cheated on Percy and left with Luke. Percy was hurt but when just he decide to move on, a girl Claire Smith came. She looked exactly like Annabeth. But what happens next? AU.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone once again! Yep yep, i am back! This is my newest fanfic! It is actually a collab one with my friend. I hope you guys would like it! Stay tuned! And plaese review! It means the world to me! Thank you!  
**

******-TiffanieFaythe25**

What is going on?

Chapter 1

***Flashback***

"Why must you do this to me?" Percy whispered, hurt evident in her voice. His brows are furrowed together as he stared at the ground.

"I am so sorry, Percy. I had never meant to hurt you, it is just that..." Annabeth cried as she attempted to grab Percy's arm.

On instinct, Percy moved his hand away, not wanting Annabeth to touch him after what she had done to him. He just could not take the thought of what the only person that he had ever loved had cheated on him. In addition, Annabeth was also moving to the school where Luke, Percy pen pal, was studying. "Don't," Percy gritted his teeth as he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Do you ever love me?" Percy asked, staring at his shoes.

"Yes, but..." Annabeth's explanation was cut off by Percy.

"At least you did love me, so I could at least say that we were once in love. Okay, bye, there is nothing else left to say between us." Just as Percy was about to leave the room, Luke entered. Percy glanced at him, eyes blazing with fury and hate. The moment Luke spotted Percy, he lowered his gaze. Percy was furious. He simply could not believe that his pen pal and girlfriend had cheated and betrayed him.

"Percy, I just want to say that I am really sorry-" Luke started but was quickly cut off by Percy glare that seemed to make something die on spot.

"Stop it! It does not help learning that you are sorry for betraying me and you had stolen my girlfriend for three years! Three years!" Percy snapped. He glanced at the couple: his pen pal and best friend and his girlfriend, Annabeth. The girl that he would die for, the girl that he would do everything for and of course the girl he loved. Percy stormed out of the room, tears streaming down his face as Annabeth sobbed and begged for forgiveness.

***End of Flashback***

Percy sat at his window, thinking about his past. The rain drops hit his window. Pitter. Patter. It was as if the raindrops were trying to tell him something. It had been six months since Annabeth had left his life, leaving a hole that no one could mend in his heart. However, whenever Percy thought back to it, his heart still ache as though it had happened yesterday. Annabeth was the first girl that had really stolen his heart.

But, Percy had decided to move on. For half a year, he had clung on to that shimmer of hope that Annabeth would return. Now he had realised how stupid of him to do such a thing. Annabeth was never coming back. She was going to spend rest of her life with his pen pal, Luke. And soon, she might not even remember Percy.

Percy straightened his spine and sat up straight. Now, he knew what the raindrops were trying to "tell" him. It was time to move on. Tomorrow was the first day of his last year in High School. He would not spend it waiting for a person that would never come back. He would continue his life as the Captain of Basket Ball and Football. Then he would start topping the school for all his subjects again. He would be Mr Popular once again, with all the girls swarming around him trying to get his attention. His life would once again return to normal.

...

"Hey Guys!" Percy cheered as he gave his best friends: Nico, Leo, Jason and Frank back slaps. His best friends stared at him in shock, as for the last six months, Percy had mostly kept to himself and hardly even smiled.

"Um..." Nico stammered, struggling to find words to say.

"Haha, Guys! No worries! I am back! No worries! No more emo Percy Jackson! This is the Percy Jackson that all of you loved, popular and funny!" Percy clarified, wagging his brows. There was an awkward silence, whereby everyone was thinking if Percy had gone crazy. Then loud laughter broke the silence.

All of Percy bosom buddies gave him high fives. "Good to have you back, man!" Jason exclaimed as he flashed a broad grin at Percy.

"Everyone! Party at my house tonight! Your favourite Percy Jackson himself is going to show up!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs to the corridor full of people. Percy laughed. Yeah, this is his life. He was so going to embrace it! It was time to be Mr Popular again!

...

Bell rang, signalling the start of the First Period. By then, Percy had already been crowned Mr. Popular again. The moment people heard that he was back again, they all went crazy. Girls swooned over him, all trying to catch his attention so that he would ask them out for a date or night out. That was no wonder considering that he had everything that a girl could ever expect from a guy. He had the body, the voice and of course the face. So no doubt. Basket balll and Football teammates came and gave him back slaps and even started asking him the strategies for the next competition.

Slowly, students started going for classes reluctantly. Percy smiled. Time to be him again. "Everyone settle down now. I mean NOW!" Chiron snapped, trying to maintain order. Finally, the class settled down. Chiron cleared his throat before addressing the class.

"Class, I want to introduce you to a new student. She is going to join our class. So put our hands together for Claire Smith!" Chiron announced. Percy and his other best friends exchanged glances.

A girl walked into the class. She looked at everyone and waved. "Hello! I am Claire Smith!" she told the class. She smiled.

Percy gasped.

The girl standing in front of the class had long blonde hair that falls perfectly to her shoulders. She also had stormy grey eyes.

Percy gasped aloud once more, his smile was frozen into place.

Claire Smith looked exactly like Percy Jackson's ex-girlfriend. Annabeth Chase. The new girl in the class looked exactly like Annabeth Chase.


End file.
